Annoying Distractions
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Turkey found it funny how much distractions irritated the Russian. Light Shonen-ai. TurkeyxRussia


**Annoying Distractions  
****Rating: T  
Pairing(s): TurkeyxRussia, SadiqxIvan  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Ivan, Sadiq, and the show/manga/webcomic are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_Summary: Turkey found it funny how much distractions irritated the Russian._**

**_This is a pairings I've grown attached to for some reason, but these poor babies don't have any stories on here!!! TTATT So it's up to me! :3 Cause I'm a motherfucking HERO!!! owO_P _Anyhow, please excuse the totally out of character Ivan! XP_**

_Turkey never noticed it before._

_He honestly didn't know why he didn't realise it sooner._

_It was small, but so obvious._

_He never would have thought of it, if he hadn't seen it himself._

_Russia..._

_Has a short attention span?_

His pen slipped completely from his fingers as he stared at the Russian. He...it was a trick of the eye...right? He...didn't...no. Turkey shook his head of the image. It wasn't possible. He quickly picked his pen back up and went back to work. Then, it happened again.

That knocking of a boot against the marble floor. That twitch of the eye. That quick glance to the door. That short light-toned growl. There was no denying it this time. _He caught it. _Those quick gestures that seem to slip right past you. Now...Turkey was curious.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at the other, seemingly hard at work. Turkey was waiting for someone to walk back down the hall, but decided that that would be a long-run way to investigate, so...

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The Russian twitched. He sent a quick glance of disapproval toward the Turkish man, who suddenly took a liking to tapping his finger on the table. A smirk started to form on Turkey's face as he continued to tap a slow, steady beat against the hard wood. His eyes scanning for anything that might catch interest. Ah.

Did he just shiver? Turkey started to take a bold interest in this newly discovered game of possible death. Soon enough he gained another thought. _What if..._

Russia gripped his pen tighter as he lifted his eyes towards the other. He practically started grinding his teeth in annoyance. Turkey refrained from smiling. It seemed as though it wasn't just _sounds _that distracted the Russian. Unless he could hear the soft chipping of the pen that Turkey started to ruthlessly chew in a 'nervous' manner. Russia noiselessly took a deep breath. Turkey took notice and smirked.

Turkey's eyes scanned the man's face that didn't show obvious annoyance, but it was hinted. Turkey grew to wonder how far he could actually _go._ It didn't seem like the time to be bold, irritating, and, well, _American_, but Turkey's curiosity got the better of him. Many ways of annoyance came to mind, but he had to keep thought of what was actually in the room. Not much. A table, chairs, windows, pens, paper, and working nation.

He could stand up and 'accidentally' knock over the chair loudly? Or he could prop his feet on the table? Or maybe he could pace around the room? He could throw a pen at Russia, but that is merely an instant death wish. No, he would have to do something satisfying. Something that neither would forget...His eyes widened at the thought. He smirked, _What if..._

Russia's pen scratched his thought on paper. The other man was being an annoying distraction, but he seems to have settled down. Maybe he could actually get some work _done._A few minutes seemed to have gone by and Russia was able to get most of his work done without the irritation racket that the Turkish man ensued. He almost smiled to himself..._almost._ That is...

Until he felt something against his leg. He quickly looked up to see Turkey deeply into his work. Russia blink. _Wait..._ Russia shook his head and decided that it was just his imagination. Then it happened again. Something was against...no...something was _rubbing_against his leg. Russia's eyes widened. That...can't be right. He sat up straight and stared at Turkey, but he seemed unfaltering...and _it _was still rubbing against his leg, like some sort of cat.

Russia's eyes narrowed as he noticed the shape of _it_. A leg...a shoe-absent leg. Turkey was screwing with him, Russia knew it. He pulled his chair back and glared at Turkey as the said man looked up.

"Do you mind?" Russia asked sweetly with hate-filled eyes.

Turkey blinked. "Mind what?"

"Your leg."

"?"

Russia slammed his hand against the table. "Your leg is rubbing against mine..."

The mask-wearing man stared blankly for a moment before his eyes widened in 'sudden realization'. "Oh! Was that your leg? I thought that was the table leg. My apologizes, _sevgilim_."

Russia raised a brow. He wasn't sure whether or not that was an insult or...Russia let out a huff and moved his chair back up to the table. It still didn't make sense...

"Я клянусь ..." Russia grumbled under his breath as he resumed his forgotten work.

Russia thought he was going to be a peace for the rest of his work, but then he got that uncomfortable feeling of paranoia. He looked up and had to stop himself from jumping. _Turkey was watching him..._Russia shivered as he compared the situation with the oh so familiar 'Belarus-experience'. Russia blinked and couldn't help, but to stare back at the masked man. Even though he wore a mask, he could still just barely make out the other man's brown eyes...

Russia jerked back suddenly, making Turkey jump as well. It was Turkey's turn to blink as he only just slightly catches that pink rush across the other's face. Turkey was dumbfounded, but soon regained his posture. He wasn't aware of the smirk that spread across his face.

"Seni sık sık daha fazla gibi bir yüz göstermek isterdim ..." Turkey said more to himself then to the Russian.

Russia flinched. He didn't know what he said, but he had the feeling it wasn't something he would want to hear...

A growl rolled out of Russia's mouth. "Что вы мне говорите!? Why I out to...-"

Turkey grinned. "Well, you're easily irritated today, güzel. It wasn't an insult, it was just a friendly suggestion, a hope, i suppose."

"Of what?" Russia was skeptical.

Turkey smiled. "I shouldn't say..."

Russia's eye twitched. "Would it lead to your death?"

Turkey grinned. "I'm not sure...depends."

Russia gave a warning glare to the man.

"Ok, ok, relax! I just said that you looked cute blushing and you should do it more often."

Russia froze. Turkey smirked. Oh, yes, this was fun to Turkey. Russia seemed glued to his spot and Turkey took this as an opportunity to do the unthinkably _stupid _thing that will probably risk his neck. He stood, took a short trot toward the Russian, and stood before him. He gave a small smile before sliding his hand behind the other's head, lacing his fingers in that silvery blonde hair. And with a swift lick of his lips...he kissed Russia.

Russia's hand imediately went to Turkey's broad shoulders as he attempted to push away the other country, but he hadn't quite recovered from the earlier comment. That, and that arm slipping around his waist and that tongue invading his mouth felt _so damn good. _He didn't dare close his eyes, and he didn't dare groan (he surely wouldn't give Turkey _that _satisfaction), but that didn't stop Turkey from noticing the cold nation's hazed eyes and rosy cheeks. That was satisfying enough.

He broke away and, before Russia could realize it was over, he was gone. Russia blinked and stared almost hazily at the wall before him. His eye twitched as his mind rejoined his body and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. What an _irritating _country! Russia sighed and sat back down.

"Черт дразнят ..." He muttered, resuming his work that he so desperately wanted to finish.

He never did find out what those little words meant...but he had a feeling...

----

sevgilim - my darling  
Я клянусь ... - I swear...  
Seni sık sık daha fazla gibi bir yüz göstermek isterdim ... - I wish you would show a face like that more often...  
Что вы мне говорите!? - What did you say to me!?  
güzel - lovely  
Черт дразнят ... - Damn tease...

_I used a translator for this fic, so if you could be correct me if any of the above phrases/words are incorrect, thanks! :)_

**_Neh, seems a little rushed, but hey, I wrote for 3 hours straight, its 2 AM here and I'm tired, gimmie a break! XD *Sighs* Ah, how much satisfaction I gain from making fun of my country (USA), even if it is subtle. XD I have two other Turkey/Russia ideas I started, but I dunno whether or not they'll ever be finished...depends PX I hope you enjoy it! :D_**


End file.
